


your laughter tastes so sweet

by tumsa



Series: Tomlinson family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Football Player Louis, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, WAG!Harry, harry tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumsa/pseuds/tumsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna said "GIVE HIM TOMLINSON JERSEY AND A BUNCH OF BABIES ON HIS HIPS" and you don't say no to Anna. So this is a future!fic where Harry and Louis are married, they have kids, Louis plays football, Harry is his biggest cheerleader and the whole world is envious of the  awesomeness that is Tomlinson family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your laughter tastes so sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookingforparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/gifts).



> In between writing 16/25 fic and mpreg fic and other stuff, I just had to write more about Anna’s [headcanons](http://buscandoelparaiso.tumblr.com/post/76884112204/) (you should totally follow [her on tumblr](http://buscandoelparaiso.tumblr.com/)), they totally fit in my mpreg fic, but eh, I am too impatient to not write this down today and there’s not much I love more than Tomlinson family anyway. I have almost no knowledge about professional football in UK, so you will have to forgive me that one. Title from "Apple" by Joe Brooks.

Louis loves taking care of people he loves, Harry knows that, it’s one of the things he loves about Louis (well, there’s not really anything he doesn't love when it comes to Louis, but care taking was something Harry noticed when they had just been thrown together as a band in X-Factor house and Louis made silly jokes to distract Harry from almost throwing up in backstage or when Louis made him tea, stole cookies from Cher and gave amazing cuddles when Harry was missing his mum and sister or when Louis took away his phone when Harry was upset about mean twitter comments or when Louis didn't mind Harry stealing food from his plate because Harry could never decide what he wants and ended up wanting a little bit of everything), so Louis loves taking care of Harry as well, but when it comes to pregnancy - Louis spoils Harry rotten. He’s not overprotective or anything like that, doesn't insist Harry shouldn't move from his bed, go out with friends or clean the house, he has been around his mum’s pregnancies enough to know that pregnant people can still do things, but he just turns into a genie or golden fish or something among those lines, makes sure Harry gets everything he wants and more, and most of the time Harry doesn't even have to ask.

Right now Harry is waking up to a room full of warm and bright sunlight and he knows that it’s nowhere near 7AM which is the time he usually wakes up to make breakfast for family and drive their kids to school. His phone shows 9:43AM and his alarm is turned off although Harry remembers putting it on last night. He almost wants to stay in the bed and sleep more, he’s more sleepy now when pregnancy is in it’s second trimester and he gets tired faster, but he really needs to pee and make sure someone took Oliver and Cayden to school and is taking care of Leah. So he rubs his belly gently, murmurs quiet “morning, peanut!” and gets up.

When Harry goes downstairs it’s obvious that everything is taken care of, Oliver’s and Cayden’s rooms are empty, missing their school bags as well, and Leah’s princess bed is made and there are noises coming from kitchen, Leah’s favorite disk with Disney songs is playing and Harry smiles, because he can hear her giggles and can hear Louis singing “I Just Can't Wait to Be King”, doing his best Zazu impressions and Harry shakes his head with laughter and walks straight to the kitchen where Louis is taking dishes and cups out of the dishwasher, dancing and singing along the song and making faces at Leah. The kitchen itself looks spotless, no signs of usual breakfast mess with three kids and two adults on the run, Harry trying to cook everyone’s favorite breakfast meal while Louis makes sure everyone is dressed and ready for the day. Harry has no idea what kind of voodoo his husband has done this morning, but even Leah who can be a bit of a challenge in the mornings is obviously done with her oatmeal and slices of apples. She notices him, beams and jumps off her chair, running to Harry.

“Good morning, daddy!” she chippers and Harry leans down to let her kiss his cheek, a morning ritual they have with their kids since he and Louis often returned home when kids were already sleeping and couldn't kiss them goodnight. She gets all serious in a moment and Harry has to bite his cheek not to laugh when Leah pats his belly and says: “Good morning, baby!” - another ritual they have ever since Leah learned that Harry is having a baby that will be her little brother or sister. She’s wearing bright yellow dress with sunflowers on it, pink tights and green non slippery socks, and it’s obvious she has dressed herself this morning, and Harry is really proud of their little princess, Leah is only two and a half years old, but she already talks clearly and full sentences, dresses herself most of the time, sings like a little angel and has really strong opinions about everything, and although her golden brown curls and green eyes resemble Harry’s looks, she’s Louis’ baby girl through and through.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Harry tells her and compliments her dress of choice. He lets her grab his hand and pull him in the kitchen where Louis is standing on his tiptoes trying to put away dishes on the highest shelves. 

“Sit down, daddy, me and papa made you breakfast,” Leah says and runs to grab the remote control and cut down the volume of Aladdin singing about whole new world he’s gonna show to Jasmine. While she’s doing that Harry says good morning to his husband and lets Louis kiss him quickly.

“Did you slept well, babe?” Louis asks, putting his palm on Harry's belly. “And how is the baby?”

Harry laughs. “Baby is still asleep, no kicking or moving yet. Did you turn off my alarm?”

Louis smiles cheekily while Harry sits down at the table and lets Leah put a napkin in his lap and hand him a fork while Louis gets a knife. “You didn't even move when mine was going off this morning so I decided you and the baby need more sleep.” 

Louis takes out a bowl of _fromage blanc_ (a current pregnancy craving Harry has) mixed with fruits and berries and puts it on the table, allows Leah to tell her daddy how she was the one washing berries and mixing everything together. He warms up a plate with pancakes (that he eventually learned to cook for emergency mornings when Harry was not in London and kids refused to eat cereal for three days in a row) and there’s a glass of papaya smoothie as well, and Harry can’t stop smiling because this is what Louis does when Harry is pregnant, and Harry sometimes cannot believe Louis is real, he works all day, switches between football practices, gym workouts and his music label, yet still finds time for everything: their kids, taking extra care of Harry, cleaning up the kitchen (that he hates to do, Harry knows that) and even making the most healthiest and delicious breakfast that Harry could ask for. And on top of that he does all these little things like rubbing Harry’s back when it’s sore, making him baths with bubbles that smell like vanilla and strawberries, he takes Leah with him to football practices sometimes (she comes back with grass stains on her tights and amazing stories to tell about her scoring goals and winning against her papa) when he thinks Harry needs a rest and always remembers to buy those apples that Harry loves, buys soft sweaters and lavender scented candles and he helps Ollie with his math homeworks and plays games with Cayden in the evenings when Harry is the most tired, and Harry thinks that one day his own heart will burst from all the happiness and love that Louis makes him feel.

“Come on, princess,” Louis says and picks up Leah who likes to be “a grown up girl” but can never resist being held by Louis, “you can help papa to pack his bags while daddy is eating.”

Leah frowns and Harry knows the feeling. Louis has an important match in Manchester tomorrow and his team has a few interviews and stuff to do and Louis is the team captain, has to be there with his boys, has to rest properly before the game too, but just like Leah, Harry doesn't like idea of Louis leaving, even if it’s just for a day.

“Don’t go, papa,” Leah sighs and wraps her hands around Louis’ neck. “Daddy will be sad.”

Louis smiles at Harry over Leah’s head and Harry shrugs, he can’t help that he wears his heart on his sleeve so much that even a two and a half year old can pick up when he’s sad about missing his husband. None of them comment about how Leah will be the saddest one of them all, will probably sniffle when papa is not around to sing her a lullaby. 

“Well then, princess, you will have to make him happy,” Louis leaves kitchen with Leah still in his lap, telling her that she has to be extra good girl and remember that daddy is having a baby and needs more rest than usual, and she has to make sure Oliver and Cayden are good brothers as well. The last thing Harry hears is Leah squealing from happiness when Louis tells her that if they are good kids, daddy will take her and her brothers to watch his game on the next day. There is nothing more that their kids love than going to Louis’ matches (well, except Christmas maybe, but even on Christmas mornings boys want to put on their “Tomlinson 28” shirts instead of Christmas sweaters) and Harry loves to, _has to_ be there as well. There’s a sudden movement in his abdomen and Harry smiles down at his tummy.

“Hey, baby,” he hums, “are you excited for your papa’s game as well?”

 

~*~*~

The drive to Manchester is long and Harry is quite tired from spending the previous evening with kids alone, but they make it on time to grab a quick lunch before the game and kids are happy, even Cayden, who sometimes gets carsick and Leah, who can’t sit still for more than ten minutes are laughing and running around the outside table of the bistro they’re in, enjoying the sunny day. Oliver is eight years old, with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, he’s lean and athletic and already plays football better than Harry ever will. He wears his “Tomlinson” shirt with a proud smile and knows every rule of the football there is to know. Cayden is six years old and he looks like a baby version of Louis, if you would put Louis’ childhood photos along Cayden’s they would look like twins. While Cayden loves to play football as well (that's not really an option in Tomlinson household, where football is a part of their life after kids learned what a ball is and how to move it around), he seems to be more interested in dinosaurs and drawing, he’s the most quiet of their kids and loves his little sister to death, ever since Leah was a tiny baby Cayden wanted to spend time with her and even now, when Leah is bigger and kids Cayden’s age would treat her like “a baby”, most of his chocolate cookies are given away to his sister and he never says “no” to playing with her. Right now Leah is sipping on her tea, she and Cayden are wearing matching “Daddy 28” shirts (Oliver insists on wearing a signed copy of Louis’ real shirt and well, you can’t say no to that, Louis was shining brighter than a sun on the day he bought the shirt and signed it for his own son), and Harry knows that people around them in the bistro are noticing them, he can hear whispers about “Tomlinson” and “One Direction” and “football”, but can’t be bothered about that. Their old fans are nice and know not to bother them when they are with kids and even if they do, they are always nice and polite, so he’s not really worried.

The stadium is full and there are cars everywhere when Harry pulls up at the VIP entrance. There are flashes of cameras everywhere, paps trying to take photos from the gates around VIP parking lot, but that's nothing they are not used to. Every magazine and website in the UK tries to post something about The Tomlinsons. He unbuckles the seatbelt of Leah’s chair while Oliver helps Cayden get out of his, grabs the bag with stuff like water bottles and healthy snacks and baby wipes, makes sure their VIP passes are with him and kids are ready to go. Both Cayden and Oliver take Leah’s hands, they've been told by Louis that their daddy can’t carry anything too heavy and the last time Harry tried to pick up Leah she kicked her way out of his arms and announced that her papa will be angry with daddy and Oliver told Harry in very serious voice that pregnant people shouldn't carry around anything over 25 pounds and somehow they ended up re-reading a pregnancy book with his kids pointing out stuff that he can and can’t do and Harry wondering what exactly Louis had been telling to their kids.

They get to their places quite quickly, Harry tries to stop and say hi and hello to important people, but kids are impatient and pull him away, so he just apologizes and moves on. They got the best seats as usually, mid-field, a few rows up from the first row, not as close to the field as possible, but with a better overall view. Harry knows that half-way up would be better, but he loves too get those tiny moments when Louis is close to their seats, would stand next to the field if allowed. A lady with a press pass comes to him as soon as kids are sitting down in their seats, Oliver explaining about why the game is important to Cayden and Leah leaning against Harry, yawning a little bit; the woman smiles politely and asks if she can take a close-up photo with him and the kids since press is not allowed too close to their seats (and photos with them will not be too high quality which is what everyone wants, Harry assumes). Harry recognizes her, knows her name is Robyn and she's a big fan of MU, knows she always runs nice and sweet stories so he doesn't mind. He asks her if she could take one with his phone as well, sends it to Louis afterwards with a message: "Your cheer team is here! Good luck! xxx"

The game itself goes by fast, Harry has seen an interview from yesterday with Louis talking about how important this game is for _Manchester United_ and how _Milan_ is one of their strongest opponents this year in Champions League, knows from his conversations with Louis that his team needs to win this one, and so does _Milan_ and it's gonna be a hard game, and it really is. Both teams are doing great and it's 1:1 after the first halftime and if the first one was more calm, with both teams focusing more on defense then second one is like a fight for survival, it's fast and brutal, with a few dangerous almost-fauls here and there and some actual yellow cards for tripping and kicking, Oliver is biting his lip every time on of _Milan's_ players tries to isolate Louis from getting a ball or passing a ball to his teammates, and Cayden and Leah wave their little MU flags and shout along with the crowd. Harry tries not to be too nervous, because it's not good for his little peanut (who's moving now and then, too small to do actual kicking yet), but he can't help to cheer every time someone from MU tries to score and worry every time their goal is in danger or those two times when someone manages to trip Louis. And then suddenly, two minutes before the game ends, Louis scores the winning goal and they've won.

Harry cheers the loudest and smiles the brightest, hugs everyone around him and high fives Oliver and Cayden, and then Leah who also demands a high-five. He does his best to wave and do thumbs-up at Louis who's looking up to their seats after his team are done with hugging him and slapping his back, and even though there are still two minutes left, they end quickly and Manchester United are declared winners with fans cheering and shouting: "Tommo! Tommo!" 

Harry waits while most of the crowd is gone, makes sure kids drink some water after all the shouting and jumping around, lets Leah sit in his lap and talk with his tummy, explaining to the baby how their papa has won the game. Robyn and a few others from the press find him again and want to ask a few questions which he doesn't mind since they have to wait for Louis anyway. One of them has a camera and a journalist teamed with the camera man introduces himself as Dave from BBC Sport.

"Hello everyone, this is Dave from BBC Sport, and we've just seen Manchester United win the game against Milan, and Harry Tomlinson, husband of Manchester's captain Louis Tomlinson is with us! Hi, Harry, how was the game?"

"Amazing, I'm really proud of our team!" Harry grins, because he really, really is proud, knows how happy Louis is right now, and he can't wait to hug and kiss his husband and congratulate on the amazing goal. "They fought really hard and gave their best, and it payed off!"

Leah decides to stop hiding in Harry's lap and sits up properly, her tiny white Nikes kicking against Harry's legs. "Daddy, tell them about Papa!" she exclaims and everyone around them awwws and smiles about the little girl in Harry's lap, and Harry laughs. "Papa was incredible, right?"

Kids nod their heads and Ollie says something about how amazing Milan's goalkeeper is, so Louis scoring the goal with his left foot that he rarely scores with is even more awesome. Journalists seem to be awed by Oliver and Dave even asks him the next question about what Oliver likes in Louis' style of play the most, and their son talks about powerful attacks and great pace and Cayden adds that his papa has a great balance and agility (and he must have heard it somewhere, because Harry has never heard Cayden using big words like those), and then Dave wraps it up quickly with Harry wishing the best of luck for MU in the next game. Robyn takes a few more shots, so does other photographers and a woman from Sugarscape that Harry still remembers from their One Direction days asks him if it's okay to ask about something else than football. 

"Your fans all around the world are dying to hear more baby news, Harry, tell us something!"

Harry smiles, resting his palm on his belly instinctively. "The baby is doing great!" There's not much more to tell, he thinks, they don't know the gender (but Harry has a feeling it's a girl and he knows Louis would love to have two boys and two girls) yet and the baby has just started to move around, and he's kind of used to being pregnant after having three kids, so he's more calm about everything. "Thankfully morning sicknesses are gone and I get to enjoy breakfast again," he jokes, because the girl clearly is expecting something more than "baby is great".

The girl laughs and hands him a small gift bag. "We have a gift from Sugarscape to you," she says as Harry thanks and takes out a tiny baby onesie with "Tomlinson 17" printed on it. Harry grins and holds it up for the cameras to take photos. He thanks the girl again, notes that her name is Megan (wants to tell about her to Louis), while she tells that the onesie is white with black to resemble a shirt Louis wore to an old match before he started to do football professionally. They talk about that first charity game Louis had until Harry's phone beeps with a message from Louis and it's time for the to leave.

~*~*~

They celebrate their usual way - with ice cream and letting kids stay up and watch a movie of their choice ("Finding Nemo"), with family cuddles and lazy time together. Cayden and Oliver are sitting in the big armchairs, eating popcorn and watching the movie, Leah is asleep in Louis' lap, still in her ""DADDY 28" shirt he she refused to take off, and Harry sits on the couch leaning against Louis' right side, with Louis' hand around his waist, rubbing the side of his belly slowly. Harry has a laptop on his lap and he's reading articles about today's game, smiles every time someone notes how great Louis was and congratulates MU with such an amazing captain that keeps his team strong trough the whole game. There are few articles about him and the kids as well, photos with a group hug Louis got from his family after the game and them talking about each other. Sugarscape has done a sweet article about Harry being pregnant and Louis laughs quietly in Harry's ear about comments that praise Harry's glowing skin and cute baby bump that is visible under the tight "HARRY TOMLINSON 28" shirt, and Harry thinks that comments like "OH MY GOD, I HAD HARRY WITHDRAWLS AND NOW HE'S WALKING AROUND LOOKING ALL GLOWING AND PRETTY AND PROUD ABOUT HIS TALENTED HUSBAND, AND I CAN'T" or "GIVE HIM TOMLINSON JERSEY AND A BUNCH OF BABIES ON HIS HIPS EVERY DAY JFC" will never not be funny, their fans are the most incredible and funniest bunch of crazy people ever. Gemma has already sent him an e-mail with few tumblr links to edits and gifs with "Tomlinson crew", "The Tomlinsons" and "The Power Couple" from today and their twitter mentions are exploding, and Harry wonders if these people understand how much their support and love, even in a form of silly comments about Louis fond face when he's talking about Harry being at his game, means to them. He never really learned to distance himself from comments and opinions and critics, struggled with it in the beginning of their career, learned to deal with it later, but never really ignored or forgot about it. So he writes a quick thank you tweet to everyone, takes a selfie with him and Louis kissing his cheek and posts it on instagram with a caption "I love you like XO" and puts his phone and computer aside.

He's tired and yawning and Louis pulls him in closer. He can hear Cayden and Ollie laugh from time to time when Dory says something silly to Nemo, and Louis is humming a lullaby in his ear, singing it to both Harry and their baby and for a moment Harry wonders who will put kids in their beds and clean up the living room, but Louis is warm and his voice is soothing and calm, and a few minutes later, after whispering "I love you" to Louis, Harry is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come and say hi on [tumblr](http://babyoflouis.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
